The Kyuubi and the Top Model
by DarkChild316
Summary: While visiting Blue Pegasus after a mission in Fiore, Naruto meets Jenny who offers up her escort services to Naruto for the grand opening of Blue Pegasus's new nightclub and game hall, and he discovers that her services are something to enjoy. Naruto/Jenny. AU. Please R&R.


AS WE PROCEED, TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED, I'M BACK MOTHERF***ERS!

Happy 4th of July everybody! And welcome back everyone to the seventeenth installment of my critically-acclaimed Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover series: _**The Kyuubi and the Mages.**_ And ladies and gentlemen you're in for a treat this time around as Naruto will be paired up with is Fiore's No. 1 top model Jenny Realight. So sit back and enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen because once again... _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: While visiting Blue Pegasus after a mission in Fiore, Naruto meets Jenny who offers up her escort services to Naruto, who discovers that her services are something to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: Bonus points for anyone that can tell me what song that opening line was from. For the benefits of this story, Karen Lilica doesn't die after having her keys taken by Angel. Also in this story her demeanor will be much nicer and kinder after nearly dying at Angel's hands and Hibiki will be married to Karen in this story.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting at a bar in the Blue Pegasus guild enjoying a drink with Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Hibiki's lovely wife Karen. Naruto had just finished a simple find and deliver mission in Fiore and had been invited to come by the guild by Hibiki Lates to mingle and socialize with them. So far, Naruto was fitting right in with the high-class mages.

"Well it's not every day we have such a high-profile guest here at the guild, but nonetheless it's great to have you hear Naruto." Hibiki said as he had his arm around his wife Karen while he was enjoying a glass of red wine.

"Well he certainly fits the bill as a high-profile guest I'll say that. The most renowned war hero in the world, The son of the former 4th Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze, and the successor of the 6th Hokage, _**and**_ he was just recently ranked #5 on _Sorcerer Weekly's_ list of _The 50 Most Beautiful People_ and he was the highest ranked male on the list." Karen said while drinking a raspberry mojito causing Naruto to give a small chuckle.

"Well it's not something I talk about very often, but I guess I am looking pretty good these days. You know with the windswept blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a fit and tanned physique. I will say this though, my friends in Konoha are still giving me a hard time about it." Naruto grinned as he enjoyed a glass of bourbon.

"Well it sounds to me that they're either jealous of you, or they must really love ribbing you about being named the world's sexiest man." said Sherry Blendy while enjoying a piña colada. Sherry had recently joined Blue Pegasus after marrying Ren Akatsuki, who rolled his eyes at his wife's comments.

"Eh, I guess he looks pretty good. Of course I think I look just as good, but we won't even go there I guess." Ren said with a deal of indifference as he drank his champagne and Naruto chuckled at his tsundere personality.

"Well looks aside, it's an honor to have to here Naruto-san. Like Karen said, it's not every day we have such a high-profile guest at the guild and we're thrilled that you're here." Eve Tearn said as he enjoyed his glass of pink moscato.

"Thanks Eve, and it's great to be here. It's not every day I get a chance to hang out with the elite and the upper class, but it's a great opportunity nonetheless." Naruto said before Hibiki looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Jenny is back. She must be finished with her photo shoot in Crocus." Hibiki said.

"Who's Jenny?" Naruto asked and Hibiki's eyes gestured to a young woman heading their way and Naruto eyes widened at the woman's beauty and he couldn't believe such a woman existed.

 _ **"That Lady (Part 1 & 2)"**_ _by_ _ **The Isley Brothers**_ _begins playing~_

The woman was of average height and she had long, wavy and flowing blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to her middle back with two short bangs covering her face and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right side of her head.

Her soft facial features included large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips covered in dark lipstick. The woman's figure could only be described as model material (pun intended), being slim, but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips with long legs and toned thighs.

She wore a great deal of jewelry with a pair of earrings, a light necklace, and bracelets on both of her wrists. She wore a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress which showed off a fair share of her ample cleavage and reached down to her calves with a large slit on the skirt's left part and a long, flowing cloth tied around her waist and pink high-heels on her feet.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Those photo shoots seemed like they took forever, we were there for about four hours. But the folks at Sorcerer Weekly wanted to get some extra pictures for the upcoming _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine swimsuit edition." Jenny said as she sat down next to Naruto and a server passed her a watermelon tequila just before she noticed Naruto.

"Well hello there handsome, I didn't realize we had a guest at the guild. And who might you be." Jenny asked Naruto who was lost in her beauty before he snapped out of it.

"Oh hi, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered and Jenny looked at him with an astonished face.

"Good lord, are you really. Well, Hibiki's told us all about you of course, when did he get here?" Jenny said as she took a sip from her tequila.

"He got here about an hour ago, Hibiki invited him here after the two of them ran into each other as Naruto was making a delivery here in town for the guild." Karen told her and this caught Naruto's attention.

"Hold on a second, that delivery was for you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it was, I guess your Hokage forgot to mention it to you. What you delivered was the final pieces we needed for the grand opening of Blue Pegasus's new nightclub and gambling hall. The two things you delivered was the new billiards tables and blackjack table for the place." Hibiki explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense, so when do you guys plan on opening this new nightclub and gambling hall." Naruto asked.

"Well now that you've brought the last of the pieces we needed, we're all set to open things up tonight, and since you went through so much trouble to bring the furniture to us, why don't I escort you to the place tonight." Jenny said and Naruto's eyes raised in surprise.

"Take her up on it Naruto-san, Jenny's one of our guilds top escorts. And her being paired up with someone of your status would be great for both the guild and for yourself." Eve chimed in.

"He's right Naruto, I mean it's not every day you get a chance to be escorted by Fiore's #1 model and one of Blue Pegasus's two "drawing cards". Plus you get a free night out on us and we get the chance to have one of the world most renowned heroes in attendance at the grand opening of our guild's newest attraction. I'd say it's a win-win for all of us." Sherry said and Naruto thought for a moment and nodded at her proposition.

"Well far be it from me to turn down an offer to socialize with one of Fiore's top guilds. So I guess I'll be taking you guys up on your offer." Naruto said and Jenny smiled before she wrapped her arm around his waist and brought her lips to his ear making Naruto blush at how close he was."

"Then it looks like it's a date handsome, I guess I'll see you tonight." Jenny whispered in his ear before she left the table leaving behind a blushing Naruto and everyone at the table snickered at his flustered face.

" _This is gonna be one interesting night."_ Karen thought to herself.

 _ **~Later that Night~**_

The grand opening of Blue Pegasus's new nightclub and game hall (dubbed the Blue Moon) was turning out to be a massive success. Many of the mages from Fiore's top guilds were in attendance, most of whom were drawn to the event not only for the fun of the nightclub's attractions, but as Eve had predicted, for the opportunity to meet someone of Naruto's reputation.

Currently, we find Naruto at the blackjack table enjoying a game of blackjack with Jenny alongside him. He was playing against Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar; Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia; Sabertooth's Minerva Orland, and Blue Pegasus's Karen Lilica and as we speak, Naruto was cleaning house at the table.

"It just amazes me how easy you're making this look Naruto, then again with your reputation I guess I really shouldn't be surprised." Minerva said as she decided to hit her hand of 6 and 8 and was dealt a 5 giving her a total of 19 and she decided to stay.

"Well when you're as multi-talented as Naruto is, after saving an entire world, how hard can a game of blackjack be?" Jenny said as she looked on.

"Well anybody can make this game look easy when you play like Naruto had been playing." Lyon said as he decided to play things safe with his high hand of King and 8, giving him an 18.

"And just what does that mean Lyon?" Naruto said with raised eyebrows as he waited for his turn to go with double 7's in his hand.

"Oh come on Naruto, you know what he's talking about. Anybody can have it easy in a game like this with the conservative "internet blackjack" game you've been playing. Come on, this is big time blackjack, take a chance, have some nuts and just go for it." Laxus taunted as he decided to double down on his original bet of 4,000 Jewel on his hand of 6 and 4 and he was dealt a 9 giving him a total of 19.

"I have to say he's got a point Naruto, you haven't been taking any real chances in this game. Kinda makes me wonder if you're playing it safe out of strategy, or fear." Karen said as she decided to stay with her hand of 10 and Queen, giving her a total of 20.

"So you think I'm scared huh? Well if you must know, I've been playing things close to the vest to study the pattern of the cards being dealt, and now that I've got it down, I'd say it's time to take the gloves off." Naruto said as he decided to split his two 7's into two hands and bet an equal amount of 2,000 Jewel on both hands.

"Is that so, well in that case you should be able to tell us what the next cards out of the playing shoe will be." Minerva challenged him with a smirk and Naruto responded with a bigger smirk.

"Alright then, the first card will be a 4 of Hearts, and after that will be a 6 of spades on the second hand." Naruto called just as the dealer dealt the cards, and sure enough the cards came up just as Naruto predicted.

"Now I'll take a hit on the 4 and 7 and the next card will be a King of Spades, effectively giving me a 21." Naruto called out and true to his word, Naruto's next card was a King of Spades, giving him a 21 much to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"Now I'll take a hit on this hand and the next card will be a 3 of Clubs." Naruto said and sure enough, the next card coming up was a 3 of Clubs.

"Now I'll finish up by taking another hit on this hand…."

"Whoa, hold on Naruto. That's a 16 you're taking a hit on, statistically that's the worst hand a player can have in blackjack, are you sure you want to do this?" Jenny asked him and when she saw the confident smile on his face, she knew what his answer would be.

"Of course Jenny, especially when I know what the next card will be. The last card will be a five of diamonds, giving me another 21." Naruto called out and when the dealer dealt Naruto's final card, everyone was stunned as once again, true to Naruto's word, he called the exact card he was dealt, a 5 of diamonds.

"That's incredible, I've never seen a card player call every one of his shots in a game like that. The concentration and attention to detail that takes is amazing." Lyon said with an astounded look.

"Here's the best part, is the payday he landed on that hand alone. He bet 2,000 jewel on both of those hands, since he got a 21 on both hands, he gets paid the amount he bet, plus an extra ½ of his original bet for both hands. So that's a pay of 3,000 for both hands along with the 2,000 he originally bet on both hands, that's a total of 10,000 jewel total he just made on one hand." Minerva said with a chuckle at the blonde shinobi's luck.

"That was a nice trick you pulled there Naruto, so since you're on such a roll, do you think you can tell us what the dealer's cards are going to be?" Laxus said as he pointed to the dealer's hand, which was showing a 9 and had the other card face down.

"Well I can tell you the down card will be a 6 of Clubs and the next card is a 4 of Spades, giving the dealer a 19." Naruto called and the dealer's cards were dealt and much to the mage's amusement, the cards once again came up exactly as Naruto called them.

"You know what Naruto, you should go out gambling more often, because if it wasn't for good luck, I don't think you'd have any at all." Jenny half-kidded him and Naruto chuckled at her joke.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Naruto said as he continued playing and racked up about a quarter of a million in winnings before deciding to move on to another game and he and Jenny made their way through the gaming hall and eventually made his way to the billiards tables where Gray Fullbuster was cleaning house against Ren Akatsuki and Natsu Dragneel with Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia looking on.

"Hey Naruto, I see you and Jenny finished cleaning out the blackjack table. By any chance Naruto, do you happen to play 8-ball pool?" Gray asked him.

"Sure I do, in my spare time I play a couple of rounds." Naruto answered.

"Then how would you like to play a couple of rounds with me, and why don't we up the stakes by putting a little money wager on our game, where the winner gets 100 jewel a point for each point they're leading by when they win." Gray said.

"I wouldn't take that bet Naruto, he's trying to clean you out of the money you just won." Ren warned the blonde.

"Thanks for the warning Ren. But with the way my luck's been tonight, I think I'll take my chances." Naruto said and Ren just shook his head.

"Whatever, you can't say I didn't warn you." Ren sighed.

"But before we begin, you're only gonna bet 100 jewel a point?" Naruto asked and Gray grinned.

"Please, someone of my skill, 100 jewel is nothing, I could easily wager 1000 jewel a point." Gray said.

"They why don't you put your money where your mouth is Ice Queen." Natsu taunted his rival.

"Can it Flame Brain." Gray shot back at Natsu.

"Actually, I agree with him. If you're so sure of yourself, then why don't you make that bet?" Naruto challenged the Ice Devil Slayer who simply smirked at him.

"Alright then, you're on war hero." Gray accepted as Naruto picked up a cue and got ready to take the break shot.

 _ **"House of the Rising Sun"**_ _by Five Finger Death Punch begins playing~_

"Let's roll." Naruto said as he took the break shot and scattered the balls across the table. Gray then took the next shot and easily pocketed the 1 and 2 balls. Looks like that's 3000 you're gonna owe me." Gray confidently said before stripping off his shirt.

"Alright now check this out." As Gray prepared to take the next shot and Juvia swooned over his toned body and Lucy sweat dropped at Gray's stripping habit.

"Um, do you have to play naked?" Lucy asked him and Gray grinned at her.

"If you want to be a pro." Gray responded.

"So you strip in public professionally now do ya?" Natsu taunted.

"Shut up so I can focus." Gray smirked.

"I'll let you in on a secret, if you want to rock it at pool you've gotta become one with your magic." Gray said as he prepared to take his first shot."

"What will it take for you to become one with me darling." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes, and Gray looked back at her and winked and Juvia nearly fainted from love-struck joy.

"Alright, get a room you two." Lucy said in amusement and Juvia gave Lucy a dirty look.

"Back off witch, he's mine." Juvia growled at Lucy who sweat dropped at the Water Mage.

"Alright Naruto, sit back and be amazed." Gray said as he took his next shot and skillfully spun the ball where it hit the 3 ball and got a piece of the 4 ball, pocketing both balls. Naruto applauded Gray's skillful shooting before he pocketed the 5 ball and just missed pocketing the 6 ball.

"Looks like it's your shot now. Better make it count Naruto, because next time I get to shoot, you might not get another chance this game." Gray said and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Next time, I'd hate to tell you this but there isn't gonna be a next time for you. I'm about to end this round right now. I'm not one for crazy metaphors, but you're about to get smoked worse than rolled weed." Naruto said as he lined up for his first shot despite the ball being lined up in a tricky spot behind the 8 ball. Naruto lined up his shot, looked over the 8 ball and smiled.

" _Perfect."_ Naruto thought to himself before taking the shot.

The ball skillfully bounced over the 8 ball before hitting and pocketing the 9 and 10 balls that were conveniently lined up directly in front of each other. He smiled before lining up his next shot and he skillfully spun the cue ball around the 15 ball and pocketed the 11 ball before easily pocketing the 12 ball and the 13 ball.

"Looks like it's a tie game Gray, you know you can still back out of this bet if you want to. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your lady." Naruto smugly said and Juvia blushed at being called Gray's girl.

"You have gotta be joking. There's no way I'm backing out just because you made a few shots." Gray confidently said and Naruto just chuckled.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said before he lined up the next shot and in a matter of about 90 seconds, he had sank the 14 and 15 balls and quickly pocketed the 8 ball to end the game and the round.

"Well Gray, pocketing the 14 ball equals 6 points, the 15 ball equals 7 points and of course the 8 ball equals 8 points. That gives me a 21 point lead, making that 21,000 jewel you owe me." Naruto said and Gray was in disbelief as Natsu just snickered at his rival's dumbstruck expression.

"Nice shooting there Mr. Sharpshooter." Natsu said as he high fived Naruto and Jenny just chuckled at her escorts luck.

"You know Naruto, there's an old saying that goes never bet against children and women. Maybe they're should be a third one: never bet against Naruto Uzumaki." Jenny grinned and Gray knew that he had a real challenge on his hands and he still had a game to go.

"I think I might be in trouble." Gray thought to himself. Sure enough, the outcome of the next game was all too predictable. Having lost the way he did in the previous game, Gray lost his composure and only made three shots before Naruto cleared the table once again. And by the end of the game, Naruto lead by an astonishing 51 points.

"I make that 51,000 jewel easy, thank you very much and good night ladies and gentlemen." Naruto said as he and Jenny walked off to get a few drinks as Gray sulked over losing and being, basically humiliated.

"Don't worry about it Gray-sama, it's only a game. And it's not like we can't get that money back." Juvia consoled the Ice Mage.

"Yeah Gray, there's plenty of other games you can win some money on. Just find one that fits you're type of play and you'll have the money back in no time." Natsu said as he patted his rival on the back.

 _ **~Moments later at the lounge area of the Blue Moon~**_

Naruto and Jenny sat in a booth overlooking the lounge conversing with one another while enjoying drinks that Naruto had brought for the two of them. So far Jenny seemed to be enjoying the blonde shinobi's company.

"You're really having quite the night Naruto-kun, I mean you've already earned over 300,000 in jewel tonight alone. And the grand opening of the Blue Moon had been a great success thanks to you." Jenny said and Naruto chuckled at her kind words.

"Well I can't take all the credit, I mean you guys have really done a great job with this place. It's really a great place to have fun and unwind and just let loose. Naruto said and Jenny smiled at him.

"You know what Naruto-kun, you're such a charmer. And the funny thing is that you're so charming without even trying to be. It really makes me wonder how someone as handsome and charming as you is still single." Jenny said and Naruto smiled at Jenny giving him a friendly honorific title.

"Well I guess I just don't have the same luck and charm with women as most guys do Jenny-chan." Naruto said and Jenny giggled at him.

"Well for the record, you're charming enough to me." Jenny said with a wink and Naruto grinned at the beautiful blonde model before the music in the lounge changed to a slower pace.

"Say Jenny-chan, care to dance with me." Naruto said as he stood up and offered his hand and Jenny giggled again before taking his hand and Naruto lead her onto the dance floor.

 _ **"Come & Talk to Me"**_ _by Jodeci begins playing~_

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jenny's small waist and the two of them began to slow dance in tune with the smooth tone of the music. The two blondes pressed their foreheads together and deeply gazed into each other's equally blue eyes while blushing at how close they were to each other.

Love smoldered in the eyes of both blondes as they continued to slowly circle around the dance floor. Naruto then twirled Jenny around before pulling her close once again and dipped her down low before bringing her up again. The two continued their dance until the music changed to a much more upbeat song.

 _ **"Around the Way Girl"**_ _by LL Cool J begins playing~_

Naruto and Jenny smiled before the two of them began dancing in a more provocative fashion as they bobbed to the rhythm of the music. Jenny slowly rotated and pressed her back side against his groin and she grinned mischievously as she began to grind her hips to the novel beat and she smirked as Naruto growled lustfully at her plump ass pressing into her groin.

She threw her hands over her head and entwined her fingers into his thick, spiky blonde locks. He reciprocated her movements by gliding his hands down her sides grazing the outer portions of her full breasts on his way down to her hips where his hands rested on her rocking hips momentarily before they continued their path down her curvaceous frame.

As he traveled down the rest of her body, he eventually rested one hand right at the base of her abdomen and his other hand on the inner portion of her exposed thigh, slightly parting the slit in her skirt and pressing her firmly into him. Jenny looked back at Naruto with passion in her eyes as she continued gyrating against him as the two of them continued to dance together until the club closed about an hour later.

 _ **~Later that night~**_

Naruto carried Jenny bridal style to the doorsteps of her loft with Jenny laughing all the way. He set her down once they reached the front door before she unlocked the door and they went inside with Jenny locking the door behind them. She then turned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto brushed her blonde hair aside before he embraced her while he stroked her back. The blonde's moaned into the kiss as their tongues sensually rubbed against one another while Jenny trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair while she rubbed her left hand on his toned chest.

Jenny felt Naruto's tongue licking against her own and she eagerly did the same to him as she leaned closer. The blonde purred as he felt her bosom pressing against him and his heartbeat increased from the incredible softness before he reached up and palmed her breasts through her dress causing her to giggle and break the kiss with him.

"If you're going to do that Naruto-kun, don't you think we should move up to my room?" Jenny said with a wink and Naruto grinned at the blonde beauty before picking her up and carrying her to her room before kicking the door shut and laying her down on the bed.

Naruto quickly removed his black shirt before crawling up on top of Jenny and she grinned before flipping them over so that she straddled him and whispered in his ear and Naruto reached for the zipper of her pink dress and unzipped it. Jenny shrugged her shoulders and the dress fell off leaving her in her black silk bra and panties.

Jenny then returned the favor by removing Naruto's orange pants leaving him in his orange and black boxers, which had a noticeable bulge in them. Jenny licked her lips at the size of the bulge in Naruto's boxers before she reached back and unclipped her bra releasing her full breasts before she slid her panties down her long legs, leaving her toned and curvaceous body exposed.

Naruto gazed in awe at the breathtaking beauty of the blonde woman straddling him. Jenny smiled at her lover's awestruck expression before she folded her arms below her ample bust and pushed up on her breasts, tempting him to seize them.

Naruto accepted the invitation and reached up to cup her breasts before kissing her again. As they kissed, he palmed and fondled her breasts while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jenny placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head as she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he groped her breasts.

His fingers massaged and squeezed at the softness of her orbs while her eyes shimmering in bliss the whole time. Naruto moaned in the kiss as his hands smothered her breasts and he was fascinated by their softness as he rubbed them. The blonde model whimpered as her chest was teased and she found his fingers beginning to tease her tits.

His fingers traced them before carefully gripping them and pulling them in his direction as his kiss with her came to an end. She moaned as he returned to licking her collarbone and he held her breasts together to lick her cleavage before doing the same to her nipples.

They grew hard from his touch within moments of his teasing and she blushed as his tongue rubbed them. Jenny mewled as his fingers massaged and kneaded her bosom while she became aroused from his touch. Naruto grew aroused to the point of Jenny seeing his erection take form within his boxers and moaned before he started licking her earlobe.

Her toes began to curl and twitch from his constant licks and he noticed this. He smiled at her growing arousal and kissed Jenny once again before licking her buds. Naruto moved back and found himself facing her womanhood. Jenny moaned as he eagerly began licking her clit and folds while he reached up.

Naruto placed his hand on her breast and sank his fingers into their softness while licking her entrance. The blonde woman moaned as Naruto licked her lower region and teased her breast before concentrating on her pussy. He licked into her walls and squeezed her chest with his free fingers teasing her clit.

Her eyes glistened with lust as she loudly howled with pleasure as her walls were licked into by her new lover and she was amazed by how well he was licking into her innards. She deeply blushed as he wagged and swayed his tongue about inside of her pussy.

Naruto's fingers danced about on her clit as he toyed with her tit and tasted her arousal as it grew from his licks. He moaned at how well Jenny tasted and he stopped doing so to press his lips against hers. As he licked her tongue, he allowed her to taste her own arousal as he began wriggling his fingers into her warmth and they fingered her walls.

Jenny's breast was once again toyed with and she caressed her free orb while his tongue ravenously licked her own. Naruto continued to grow aroused inside of his boxers and the bulge he had reflected just that. He wormed and wiggled his fingers inside Jenny's walls as her toes curled from the pleasure she felt.

The blonde model fondled and groped her bosom as she knew her body wouldn't be able to take much more fingering. Her hunch proved to be correct as her fluids drenched Naruto's finger and their kiss ended once her orgasm was over. Naruto removed his drenched fingers from her warmth and licked them before he allowed her to lick them.

Jenny moaned at her fluid's taste and Naruto moaned before he stood up to remove his boxers. Jenny eyed his manhood before Naruto lay her back on the floor the second she was finished and slid his hilt through her cleavage. She held her bosom together on his member and he loudly moaned as the soft flesh smothered him.

Jenny rubbed her breasts on his cannon and massaged it while he started pumping into her cleavage. She began to brush her tongue on the tip of his erection and watched as his foreskin emerged from it. It was then she planted her mouth on his cock and Naruto groaned as her tongue began to lather it with saliva.

Naruto palmed Jenny's breasts and helped rub them on his cock as he shot it through her ample cleavage. The orbs jiggled on his member and the sensation of soft flesh on him made him groan with his balls growing tighter by the minute. Jenny moaned and sucked off the head of Naruto's member while it flew into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and worked her heaving orbs on his length as it sped forth. Her tongue lathered and slobbered on his foreskin and the warmth of her mouth made the blonde male feel as if his cock was going to melt. Naruto's thumbs circled her tits and he once again squeezed them while pulling at them.

Jenny let out a muffled mewl at this while holding onto her bouncing chest and he groaned as he felt his hilt beginning to throb. Jenny moaned from this as well and she continued smothering his hardness as he squeezed her nipples. She opened her mouth and began blowing on his soaked member as slowly as she could.

The blonde-haired model watched Naruto as he shivered from this and she caressed her orbs together on his cock while plowed forward. He knew that with her cool breath on his wet hardness, it would be impossible for him to last much long against her pleasing methods and she stirred her tongue around his foreskin.

Jenny planted her mouth back onto him and her timing proved to be impeccable as it spurted a final time. Her eyes grew with surprise as semen spurted and gushed into her mouth as he unloaded the thick, gooey substance. Naruto gritted his teeth together and breathed deeply as he unloaded his cum within Jenny's mouth before finishing.

He gave ample time to allow her to swallow his semen and she nodded to him before he removed his length. She panted as his cock was freed from her bosom and he sat back against the headboard of the bed before smiling at the busty blonde top model. While she returned his gaze, her eyes fell to his erection and she licked her lips again before laying him back and straddling him.

She exchanged smiles with him before placing her womanhood on top of his glory and she moaned as she slid down his cock. Naruto moaned with Jenny as her virginity was lost and she fully took him inside of her wetness. Jenny leaned forward and kissed him while he palmed what he could hold of her breasts.

She held onto him as she rolled her hips forward and he pounded his member into her pussy as she grinded him. Naruto's fingers sank into Jenny's quaking orbs as they jiggled and heaved from his hardness flying into her womanhood. He sat up and pressed his lips against her lips as she grinded his glory within her walls.

He kept his palms on her jiggling breasts as they heaved and he squeezed them while holding them up high enough. Jenny moaned as he suckled on her bud and fondled her jiggling flesh as she rode his tower. She placed her feet on either side of him and continued wiggling her hips as she thrust her warmth down his manhood.

Jenny placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him while he rubbed his lips on her tit. Naruto pounded his member into Jenny's womanhood and she held onto him as she pitted her hips against his. Both blondes moaned as he tasted her heaving tits and she planted her hands on either side of his cheeks before she started to stroke his whiskers.

She looked down and marveled at the speed his member carried as he ran it into her wetness. While she sat atop him, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his as he looked up at her. Two sets of blue eyes met one another while they worked their hips in sync and Naruto freed her buds before they mutually pressed their lips against one another.

Jenny caressed his cheeks and he did the same to her breasts while rubbing them against one another. Naruto and Jenny kept their foreheads pressed together as they worked their hips together. He held onto her bosom and his fingers massaged the warm flesh as they sank into them.

They rubbed and tasted each other's tongues in the midst of the sex with Jenny blushing from his member striking deeply against her core. Naruto slammed his tower against her grinding walls and she starting brushing her fingers through his locks. He moaned in the deep kiss with Jenny and her eyes sparkled as she rode him.

Naruto's length shot into Jenny's warmth and struck her innards with intense speed. Jenny was really enjoying the stamina and speed he displayed in the sex, and the impressed woman closed her eyes in bliss. Jenny's wetness flew down Naruto's manhood and her warm insides made his tower vibrate inside of her.

Since she was also reaching her limit, this didn't surprise her very much with her breasts being groped and caressed while bouncing around in his hands. Naruto's manhood flew into her pussy and his eyes also shut while pounding his hardness into her warmth.

Sweat cascaded down either blonde onto the bed and he freed her orbs to grip her bobbing tits. Jenny let out a muffled mewl as Naruto teased her aroused buds and held onto the jiggling flesh. His lap flew upright and sweat continued to boil down his forehead as both of their eyes were still closed until they opened moments later.

The eyes brightly sparkled with lustful energy as they stared into one another and pulled their lips apart as their dueling tongues coated one another with saliva. She wagged and rubbed hers on his while her insides withstood his thrusts. Naruto and Jenny both stiffened as her insides applied pressure onto his hilt and a wave of his release filled her pussy.

She looked down to see half of it spray from her wetness onto the bed and she howled into the air. Seconds later, she lie on her back with her head resting in Naruto's lap and he smiled at the blonde top model. She looked up at him in return and warmly smiled while resting.

"Is everything about you this amazing Naruto-kun?" Jenny asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Well not to brag, but I'd say yeah, I really am great at anything I do." Naruto said and Jenny sexily smirked at him.

"Well in that case, I'd say this night isn't over yet." Jenny said and Naruto smiled before he and Jenny stood up and she made out with him before she placed herself against the wall and she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders before spreading her legs.

Naruto held her legs up and entered her pussy before she locked her legs around him. Both moaned as he shot his hips forward and his cock flashed forward into her tunnels. Jenny shook her hips as Naruto's length pounded into her tunnels and he palmed her breasts before rubbing and groping them as they heaved in his hands.

Both blondes rested their foreheads against one another and exchanged amorous stares. She held onto Naruto's shoulders and loudly moaned with him as they worked their hips together in unison. Jenny watched as his member flew into her warmth and she mewled once he started licking her neck.

She clung to him and her toes curled up from his mighty impacts rumbling her insides with powerful forces. Naruto caressed and kneaded the orbs together as he held what he was able to with his fingers circling her hard tits. He stopped licking her neck and concentrated on licking her nipples as they heaved into the air.

To properly do this, he pressed her orbs together and kept them squished like so as he wagged his tongue on her tits. Naruto's cock flashed into her pussy as she grinded his speeding hilt and the blonde pair sweated from their energy being used.

He channeled his member into her folds and her eyes closed as she rode his powerful hilt. Naruto's manhood struck into Jenny's wetness and her arousal surrounded it while holding onto him. Her eyes grew blank with pleasure along with her mindset and a lusty smile formed on her face as Naruto's tongue brushed across her buds.

They released a unified howl of pleasure while their orgasm occurred and their release boiled from her womanhood. Naruto and Jenny panted before he carried them back to the bed and she got off his length and cuddled against him as they rested.

A second later Jenny was on all fours over the bed with Naruto thrusting into her womanhood once more as Jenny moaned loudly. Her innards were struck by his hardness as he plunged it into her walls and she looked down at her heaving breasts. The blonde male cupped them and buried his fingers into them as they flung forward.

She loudly moaned as he pistoned forward and pounded his hardness into her warmth. Jenny blushed from Naruto's manhood as it shot into her pussy and her rear cheeks were smacked against by his cock. She closed her eyes once again and mewled as she felt him licking the back of her neck.

The blonde model deeply blushed and moaned as her shinobi lover pounded his member into her wetness while squeezing her orbs. Naruto gripped her nipples and squeezed them while her blue eyes sparkled with ecstasy. As her mind faded into ecstasy once again, her eyes closed in in pleasure with him pulling and holding them high as they flung forward.

She loudly howled from her nipples as they were teased and he held onto them before she fell onto her front. Naruto slightly raised himself before gripping Jenny's ass for balance and pounded his cock through her tightening folds. She moaned as her breasts heaved and swung over the bed as sweat dripped from her curvaceous form.

He groaned as her pussy became tighter on his length and his balls became tight as well while thrusting into Jenny's caverns. The blonde woman mewled from how hard the sage's member struck into her and rumbled her walls with intense forces and her eyes looked back at him with lust as his rod throbbed and his foreskin hit her innards.

It was soon squeezed by her pussy before a wave of semen poured out of her tunnels and oozed down his balls. Jenny moaned with her young partner as their cum poured from her folds and he removed his drenched member before the two of them lay together on the bed with Jenny's head resting on his toned chest.

"Naruto-kun, I think you may be a bigger charmer that all of the guys in our guild combined." Jenny said and Naruto chuckled before wrapping his arms around the blonde models curvy frame.

"And I think you're just plain charming Jenny-chan." Naruto complimented and Jenny giggled before kissing her blonde lover before the two of them faded off to sleep.

 _ **~Years Later~**_

Naruto and Jenny were doing a summer photoshoot for Sorcerer Magazine at one of Crocus's top beach resorts, at which the blonde couple was currently vacationing. Naruto was currently wearing black swim trunks with an orange flame motif and the Uzumaki Crest on the side. Jenny was wearing a strapless pink bandeau bikini with white tropical flower prints.

The two were currently having photos taken by the Sorcerer Weekly camera crew while doing several poses for the cameras. Sitting near the cameramen watching the photo shoot were two young twin girls, both of whom had blonde hair and blue eyes like their parents.

"Mommy and Daddy look as amazing as always, don't they sis?" One of the girls named Gisele Uzumaki, whose personality mirrored her mother's said to her twin sister. Gisele wore a two piece green and gold swimsuit with a camouflage pattern as she watched her parent's photo shoot.

"Well when you're named "Sorcerer Magazine's Sexiest Couple", it's almost a requirement you look as good as Mom and Dad do." The other girl, Chrissy Uzumaki whose personality was a spitting image of her father grinned. Chrissy wore a yellow and black two piece swimsuit with a star pattern on it.

"Alright Naruto and Jenny, one more photo and we'll be done." The head cameraman announced and Jenny smiled before looking over to her girls.

"Oh Gisele, Chrissy, come on over and join us for the last photo." Jenny said to her two daughters and the two girls cheered before they joined their mother and father for the picture. Chrissy sat at her dad's feet while Gisele kneeled down by her mother.

"Is everyone ready? Alright nice big smiles for the camera everyone." Naruto said and they all smiled brightly before the photographers snapped the picture, making another beautiful memory for the beautiful family.

* * *

I'm finally done with this one. I'm sorry to everyone that I haven't been able to get to this one sooner, but life has been a real hassle for me lately. Between my junior college graduation in May and spending the last two months preparing for my transfer to Florida A&M, to dealing with my mother's migraine issues and her breaking her arm in mid-May, and a bevy of other issues, I really haven't had much time to write. But hopefully I should be able to get a few more stories off before the next semester begins, if I don't run into any problems.

On another note, I have a couple of an announcement to make. Due to the success of this series, I've decided to add two more women to this series in the form of Sorano (aka Angel) and Ultear's mother Ur. I'm also strongly considering adding Seilah to this series as well if I can come up with a solid plotline for a story with her. I already have one idea from my mentor Raptorcloak, but I'm always interested in hearing more.

Now for what may be the biggest announcement of all. As you all know, I have a future video game crossover series titled: _**"Naruto's Video Game Vixens"**_ which will see Naruto paired with some of my favorite sexiest women from my favorite video game series. However I'm pleased to announce that I am STRONGLY considering adding two more women to this series in Mai Shiranui from the _**King of Fighters**_ series and Morrigan Aensland from the _**Darkstalkers**_ series. I'll only add these two if I can come up with a strong plotline for stories for both characters. So if you're interested in seeing Naruto go at it with these two video game beauties, pitch me your ideas and I'll take the ones I like into consideration.

As many of you who have read my profile probably know, I'm a huge fan of 90's Hip-Hop and R&B music (which I consider to be the golden age of R&B and Hip-Hop). So my inclusion of those two 90's songs for the dance scene in this story was my may of paying tribute to my favorite era of R&B and Hip-Hop. As for Naruto and Jenny's daughters, I decided to name them after two of the world's most famous models: Gisele Bundchen, Brazilian fashion model and the wife of NFL Superstar Tom Brady; and Chrissy Teigen, American model and the wife of R&B singer John Legend.

So I hope you all enjoyed this special treat and the next girl you'll see paired with Naruto will be Millianna. So goodbye for now and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **This Story Was Brought To You Courtesy of Your Resident Badass DarkChild316, Who Would Like To Remind You, That If You're Not Down With That, We've Only Got Two Words For Ya…SUCK IT!**_


End file.
